1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antigen carriers.
2. Related Art
In the course of developing optimal constructs for vaccine formulation, it has been observed that vaccine formulations can be improved by utilizing liposomes to carry the antigen, or the adjuvant or both, rather than by using just a water-soluble composition. However, despite their many advantages, liposomes are difficult to manufacture and may have limited commercial potential for many vaccines.